


Hot and Cold

by Dragonfruitkiss



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthas Has Problems, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Gay Sex, Hot and Cold Behaviour, M/M, Multi, Relationship Problems, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruitkiss/pseuds/Dragonfruitkiss
Summary: Kael'thas Sunstrider has started his first semester at Lordaeron College of Magic. He wants to focus on his studies, but when drinking at a party leads him to have sex with Arthas, a problematic guy with anger-issues, he can't help falling for him.College au with magic.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So... I had said to myself many times that I won't start a new fic now, I can't because I don't have time even for my ongoing ones. Whoops, my hand slipped.
> 
> This story will be about relationship drama between Kael and Arthas, and later also Illidan. It'll be a mess.
> 
> I'll add tags as the story progresses.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kael. Why are you still here?”

The golden haired high elf lifted up his head from the book that he was reading to look at Jaina who was walking to him, carrying a pile of books on her arms. Kael glanced at the clock on the library wall and his eyes widened. Their lecture would start in five minutes. He started gathering his books, which he had scattered around the table, quickly, stuffing them into his bag. “I didn’t realize that the clock was this much,” he said, standing up. “But I could be asking you the same question.”

Jaina smiled at him and inclined her head to the books that she was carrying. “I just came to borrow these quickly,” she said. “We should hurry not to be late.”

Kael nodded and the two of them started speed walking to their lecture hall. Kael was wearing a simple wine red dress shirt and dark jeans, his long hair reaching his waist. Jaina was wearing a white, long sleeved crop top and light blue jeans. They passed many other students, hurrying to their lecturers or just hanging around with their friends. They blended in perfectly to the varying races that were studying in the college and no one paid much attention to them.

The two of them stepped into the half full lecture hall. Jaina sighed in relief. “Phew. We made it,” she said, turning to offer Kael a smile.

Kael returned it. “I always somehow lose the track of time when reading,” he said.

Jaina chuckled. “I know all about that.”

“Do you want to sit together?” Kael asked.

“Ah, not this time,” Jaina said, frowning slightly. “Arthas is in this lecture,” she offered the explanation and turned to look at the back corner of the lecture hall.

Reflexively Kael followed her look and saw the teenager sitting there alone. The hood of his dark brown hoodie was pulled up and as he was sitting leaned over his phone, the hood was covering most of his face. His bone white hair, that reached under his shoulder plates, was hanging on the sides of his face. His every gesture as well as his aura told others to leave him alone and by now everyone knew better than to approach him. He could behave very unpredictably which could easily lead to physical violence.

Kael nodded in understanding. He had forgotten that Arthas would be there. The semester had only started two months ago, but it was a known fact to most of the first year students that Jaina always sat with Arthas whenever they had the same lessons. Other students on the other hand tried to keep a safe distance to the anger issued teen.

"I'll see you later then," Kael said.

Jaina made an agreeing sound as she nodded her head, offering the elf a smile. Then she turned around and made her way to Arthas.

Kael followed the girl with his eyes as he walked towards a free seat. Jaina greeted Arthas happily which made Arthas to lift his head from the phone to look at the other and letting out a hum of acknowledgement. Jaina took a seat next to him and started chattering about one thing or another. Arthas looked back at his phone, tapped it a few times and then put it away. He leaned his chin to his palm and stared at the table in front of the girl. He looked bored.

Finally Kael turned his head away from them, feeling uneasy about the idea of Arthas catching him staring. He knew that the two had been friends since childhood, but he didn’t really understand why someone as charming as Jaina bothered to hang out so much with Arthas.

Kael noticed how the course’s only orc, Thrall, seated himself to the first row. A gnome sitting two rows behind him changed his seat to see to the front of the room.

The lecture was starting and as Kael took his books from his bag, he glanced at Arthas, who didn’t seem to have any intention to take out his. Somehow the moody boy interested him. He was a mystery.

Kael turned to look back at the professor who was teaching them the course “Elemental Magic 1” and soon forgot about Jaina and Arthas. He listened to the professor attentively and scribbled down notes with a beautiful, curvy handwriting of his. He loved studying nearly as much as he loved magic and magical studies were like made for him. He loved being in college.

Lordaeron College of Magic - some said it to be the finest and most diverse school for magical studies in the Eastern Kingdoms. Some would of course say that the University of Quel’thalas was the best, but Kael had chosen Lordaeron College despite every quel’dorei that he knew told him to go to the university in their kingdom. Kael thought that the University of Quel’thalas certainly was one of the best, and so was Dalaran University, but he had wanted to study abroad. The latter he had gotten to know when he had been an exchange student in a high school two years ago in Dalaran. Still Lordaeron had been the best choice for him. He wanted to learn about all kinds of magic as well as all kinds of people. He had always been eager to learn more about the different races that occupied Azeroth and the wide range of magic they used. Since Lordaeron had been originally a human nation and the majority of the citizens were still human, they didn’t have long traditions with magic. It had started when high elves had taught them basic arcane magic that they learned quickly to use and not long after that humans had started to learn how to wield Holy Light. Now the city was very multicultural and the Lordaeron College offered degrees for the most popular branches of magic as well as some that weren’t so much practiced in the Eastern Kingdoms while providing also a lot of individual courses and minor subjects of some rare forms of magic. University of Quel’thalas as well as University of Dalaran both focused highly on arcane magic.

Lordaeron College was quite an expensive one, meaning that most of the students were from rich families or they had received a scholarship for their studies. Kael was the son of the prime minister of Quel’Thalas and with his success in his former education and with his father’s money, he had been practically free to choose whichever college he wanted in the whole Azeroth.

When applying to a magical school of higher education, in addition to a test of chosen major subject, the applicant had to also pass a practical test in case they wanted to take practical courses. 95 % of the students did that, but there were always those who didn’t perform any form of magic themselves. Kael himself was majoring in arcane magic.

Although they were focusing on one branch of magic in their practical studies, they all attended general courses about different topics related to magic. They were also free to take other practical courses than the one they were majoring in, but it wasn’t common for anyone to be talented in multiple forms of magic, so it was very rare. Usually everyone wanted to focus on the one they already knew and try to get as good using it as they could.

Kael glanced to the side absent mindedly as he was processing what the professor had just said. His gaze focused on Vereesa and the large group of students surrounding her. Vereesa was writing down a note, but she seemed to feel Kael’s gaze since she glanced to the side. Their eyes met and Vereesa offered a smile that Kael returned. Then one of Vereesa’s friends whispered something to her, she nodded and returned her focus back to the front of the room.

Windrunner sisters, Vereesa, Sylvanas and Alleria, Vereesa being the youngest and Alleria the oldest, were the popular people of the school. They were like queens, everyone admired them, respected them and wanted to be their friends. Alleria had worked her way to the top, Kael wasn’t sure whether it had been intentional or had it just happened due to the girls skills, famous family name and her likeable character. When Sylvanas had started the college, others had instantly paid attention to her and it had been easy for her to gain high social status as well. When Vereesa had entered this semester, she hadn’t even tried to become popular like her older sisters, but it had happened instantly.

Everyone loved the Windrunners.

Kael had of course known them since childhood. Their mother Lireesa Windrunner was the Ranger-General of Quel’Thalas, the leader of their military forces. They had met many times over dinners and other official and unofficial events thanks to their parents’ jobs.

After a while the lecture ended and Kael started packing his stuff again. He glanced towards Jaina and Arthas and saw that apparently the guy had taken out a notebook at some point. Jaina poked Arthas to shoulder, saying something to which Arthas shrugged in return, mumbling an answer.

Kael wondered briefly how odd it was that Jaina seemed to be the only one who Arthas tolerated. If anyone else poked him… It could end badly.

“Hey, Kael’thas!” a female voice called the high elf and he turned to meet the smiling face of a human sorceress. She had long, brown hair and she always used quite heavy purple eye makeup. Kael recalled her name to be Layla. Another human sorceress, a sorcerer as well as a quel’dorei girl was tagging along with her.

“Hi!” Kael greeted. “Again, just Kael is fine.”

“I’ll try to remember,” Layla said, with a small grin. “We were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?”

Kael’s smile widened. “That sounds good, thanks.” He didn’t mind being alone, then he could read, but he knew better than to turn down invitations like these. He was his father’s son and even if he was academic oriented rather than aiming for politics, he knew that networking was extremely important. Besides, these people were nice.

Two quel’dorei guys and a kaldorei girl joined the group. “Ready?” one of the guys asked.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Layla answered.

Kael nodded and started following them out of the lecture hall.

\---

Kael was sitting at his writing desk in his room, reading a course book. It was already evening after the long school day, but he didn’t mind that studying took nearly his entire day. That’s what he had come to do in Lordaeron after all.

Kael, just like most of the students, lived in the college’s dormitories. The rooms were for single person and they were rather spacey. All of them had a standard bed, wardrobe, shelf, writing desk and a chair. One wall had a window. People living in the same corridor shared bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. The dormitory also had a bigger club room. Most of the students ate at least lunch in one of the school cafeterias, often also dinner.

His phone vibrated on the table and Kael swiped the screen to unlock it. He opened the message app and tapped a group chat open where the majority of the first year students were. The new message was from a dwarf named Horace. His message read:

“Hi guys! So as some of you have heard, we’re going to have a party this friday starting at 7pm at the dormitory A club room. Take your beer and other booze with you and we’re gonna party through the night!”

Instantly the message started getting thumb ups and hearts as reactions. Kael didn’t leave a reaction as he turned off his phone and turned his attention back to his book. He didn’t have anything against parties, they could be really fun, but if he was being honest, he preferred using his evening reading. Besides, they had a deadline for an essay the next week and he wanted to work on it.

Maybe he’d go, but leave early?

His phone vibrated again and he picked it up, turning it on. The message was from Jaina.

Jaina: “you’re coming right? on friday?”

Kael started tapping the screen, writing an answer.

Kael: “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Jaina: “oh come on! you have to come! I’m going and it’s gonna be fun!!”

Kael: “Well, I was thinking of going anyways, so yeah, okay.”

Jaina: “great!!”

Kael: “But I want to be sleeping early. Not too much drinking.”

Jaina: “you know, I’m pretty tempted to prove that I could drink thrall under the table xD”

Kael: “Jaina, no!”

Jaina: “but I think I could!!”

Kael: “No”

Jaina: “I could try”

Kael: “I’m not going to drag your drunk ass back to your room, just so you know.”

Jaina: “aaww kael… you don’t mean that”

Kael: “I’d have told you not to do it, so it’d be your fault.”

Jaina: “I know that you’d help me”

Kael: “sigh… yeah I would.”

Jaina: “but hey don’t worry, I can take care of myself. who knows maybe I’ll be helping you back to your room”

Kael: “I’m not going to drink that much. I’ll leave the party early and study the next morning.”

Jaina: “we’ll see~~” 

Kael: “I can help you if any guys are bothering you.”

Kael: “Or girls?”

Jaina: “hahah thanks but I can handle them myself. I’m gonna be your wingman”

Kael: “I don’t need one.”

Jaina: “ooh confident! that’s good”

Kael: “No, I mean, I’m not looking for a relationship. You know that.”

Jaina: “yeah but be at least open to it. I know a night elf who I want you to meet”

Kael: “Jaina, please…”

Jaina: “he’s really good looking”

Kael: “I bet he is, but right now I want to focus on my studies. I don’t think dating right now would be the right choice for me.”

Jaina: “I’m gonna introduce him to you anyways”

Kael: “.... I guess I can’t stop you.”

Jaina: “nope”

Kael: “Just don’t give him an impression that I’m interested. Promise.”

Jaina: “okay, I promise that. but kael you know that often when you’re not looking for a relationship you end up with one, right?”

Kael: “I guess it can happen to some, but that won’t be the case with me.”

Jaina: “whatever you say”

Kael: “I’m serious.”

Jaina: “sure you are! but that doesn’t mean that you won’t change your mind when you meet someone”

Kael: “Well, anything is possible, but I’ll be surprised if I really meet a guy who’ll make me change my mind. I mean someday yes, but not this semester at least.”

Jaina: “kael have you seen yourself in the mirror? you look so good you will be fending off guys and girls alike. but someone will come and sweep you off your feet”

Kael: “Really funny.”

Jaina: “I’m serious”

Kael: “Okay”

Jaina: “I am”

Kael: “ok”

Jaina: “you’ll see”

Kael: “okay. I’ll continue reading now.”

Jaina: “right, I should do that too. see you tomorrow!”

Kael: “See you!”

Kael put down his phone and sighed. Jaina could be really stubborn sometimes. He kind of dreaded to see what the girl was planning for him. He hoped that she wasn’t going to pair him up with someone at the party.

Kael yawned. He’d finish reading this chapter of the book and then go to sleep. Tomorrow would be another busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm kinda nervous about writing this fic because I've never written anything nsfw stuff before. Oh lord, I don't know that turns up xD
> 
> Anyways, I really enjoy the world building that I get to do here! I feel like I had a ton of things that I had planned on telling you, but now I can only think of like one. In Lordaeron (and maybe most of the kingdoms) you're allowed to drink when you're 18 years. No underaged drinking here.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The music could be heard even on the third floor when the party was on the first. Kael was walking down the stairs, carrying a bottle of wine in his hand. He wasn’t planning on drinking much, but a glass or two was okay.

The elf was wearing black pants and a red dress shirt that had an elegant, golden pattern on the collar as well as on the sleeves. With them he shouldn’t stand out, but he was well dressed.

As Kael got closer to the club room, he started seeing people hanging out in the hallways and stairs. Some of them were on their phone, probably waiting for their friends to come, some were talking with friends, drinks on their hands. He could also see a couple making out in a corner.

Kael combed his hair with his fingers unconsciously as he walked into the club room. The room was filled with people drinking and laughing - a small group of friends had already started dancing to the loud music. The club room consisted of a few parts. The main doors led to a wide space where most of the things happened. On one side of it were tables, constantly holding snacks and drinks. There were a few couches and chairs on the sides of the room while the center of it was clear, so people could dance. The room expanded to the left, leading to a smaller space that had couches, tv and so on. It resembled a living room and it was often a bit more quiet than the main room. Then there was a kitchen and bathrooms. It was a good place for parties, especially since Kael lived in the same building on the fourth floor.

The lights were dimmed down to set the atmosphere. Kael zigzagged through the students, trying to spot Jaina. It didn’t take long before his thoughts started wandering back to the book he had been reading.

“Kael!”

The elf turned his head towards the voice and saw Layla waving at him. She was with a big group of other first year students. “Kael, come drink with us!” the sorceress shouted over the music.

Kael smiled friendly at his course mates and took a few steps closer. “Thanks, but I’m actually looking for Jaina. Have you seen her?” he asked.

“I saw her a while ago in the bathroom,” a high elf girl said.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll try to find her,” Kael said. “I’ll join you a bit later, okay?”

His friends answered to him, telling him to join them anytime. Kael nodded politely, then left to continue his search.

Only half a minute passed, then Kael heard another female voice say his name right behind him. This voice was a bit deeper. Kael turned around and saw Galyssa, a kaldorei girl who had started her studies this semester as well. Kael had to look up to meet the girl’s eyes - night elves usually were around a head taller than him.

“Galyssa,” Kael greeted, giving her one of his standard friendly, yet composed smiles. “How are you?”

“I’m good!” the girl smiled. The soft light flattered her lavender skin. “It’s nice to see you here.” Her smile widened a little. In her hand she was holding a plastic wine cup and with the other she was playing with the locks of her hair.

“Nice to see you too,” Kael said.

“You don’t have a drink yet? I could go get you a cup and you can drink my wine,” she said.

“Oh, I have a bottle of my own,” Kael said, lifting up his bottle. “I just came, so I haven’t had time to start yet.”

“Then let me offer you the first drink!” Galyssa said, the idea making her excited. “It’d be great to talk to you more.”

“That sounds good, but maybe a little later,” Kael said. “I’m trying to find Jaina.”

“Oh.” Galyssa’s smile faded a little before she realised it and regained the control of her expression. “A little later then. I’ll save you some of my wine.”

“You don’t need to save it for me,” Kael said. “But, yeah. See you later!” He turned around, starting to leave.

“See you, Kael,” Galyssa said after him.

After taking a few steps, Kael frowned. Galyssa was nice and he would like to get to know her better, but he was worried that the girl was interested in him romantically. That made him feel a bit awkward.

Kael took a look at the smaller space with tv and a smile returned to his face instantly. Across the room was sitting Jaina, laughing and holding a can of beer in her hand. She was wearing a blue crop top, white mini shorts and red lipstick. The elf’s smile widened as he walked closer. “Hello, Jaina!” he greeted.

The sorceress turned to look at him quickly. Her eyes were shining and she too was smiling widely. “Kael! Come here!” she said, waving him to come.

Kael nodded, making his way there, but then he noticed the person sitting on a different couch across Jaina and in between them. Bone white hair was enough to make him recognize who it was.

“ _ Arthas is here?”  _ Kael thought, trying to control even the tiniest of his face muscles to not show his surprise and, well, disappointment. He was sure that they would have had more fun alone with Jaina. “ _ Although, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see him with her.” _

Arthas followed Kael with his gaze as the elf sat down next to Jaina. The human boy was wearing a dark colored hoodie as he nearly always did. He too had a beer can on his hand, but his expression was his usual annoyed frown, the look in his eyes cold. His sword, kept inside the sheath, was resting on his lap as always.

“Hello, Arthas,” Kael greeted, offering him a small smile. He didn’t know how to talk to the guy, but he couldn’t just ignore him.

Arthas nodded his head a little to answer the greeting.

Kael turned his gaze back to Jaina. “So, how is it going?” he asked.

“Really good!” the girl answered. “We kind of had a bit earlier start with the drinking with Arthas.” Jaina flashed a grin at the said man. “He had some really good whiskey. Oh, do you have the bottle with you here? You should give Kael some.”

“Yeah, I have it,” Arthas said and leaned forward to take a bottle from a plastic bag on the floor. He eyed Kael for a short moment, then offered the fancy looking bottle of brown liquid towards him.

“I shouldn’t drink your drinks,” Kael said. “I brought my own. But thanks.”

“Oh, come on!” Jaina said. “You need to try it. It’s made in Stromgarde and it’s super high quality.”

“Stormwind,” Arthas corrected. “Not Stromgarde.”

“All the more reason why you should save it for yourself,” Kael said.

Arthas offered the bottle towards the elf more forcefully. “Just fucking take some!” he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Kael frowned unsure, but took the bottle. “I don’t have a cup,” he said.

“You don’t need one,” Arthas said. He was staring Kael intensely with his piercing green-blue eyes.

“I can’t just-”

“What’s the problem? Just take a swing,” Arthas said.

Jaina looked at Arthas meaningfully. “Arthas, be nice,” she said.

Arthas narrowed his eyes and glanced at Jaina. He clenched his teeth, but leaned back on the couch. “It’s okay. My father gave it to me,” he said to Kael.

Kael frowned, still unsure. “Well, if you say so.” Looked like it’d be easiest just to comply. He opened the bottle and smelled the whiskey, the strong scent of alcohol burning his nose and making him squint his eyes. He took a sip.

“It’s good,” Kael said, smiling and offering the bottle back to Arthas. He couched. “Although, pretty strong.”

Arthas took it only to lower it to the coffee table in between the couches. “You can drink more if you want,” he said.

“I think I’ll stick to my wine,” Kael said.

Arthas huffed.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Jaina asked from the other two. Her eyes lit up. “Ooh! How about a drinking game?” she suggested.

Kael was about to say no, but Arthas beat him to it. “You know that it’s not a good idea,” he said, sliding his finger on the surface of his sword's sheath.

Jaina’s look got more serious. “You’re right, sorry,” she said a bit quieter. Then her excitement returned. “We should go dancing!”

“No.” “Never.” The boys answered.

“Aaaww,” Jaina sighed, as if disappointed, but she had known the answer before even asking.

Before she could suggest something else, Kael opened his mouth: “Hey, you know Galyssa, right?”

Jaina nodded. “Of course I know her, yeah.” She grinned. “She totally has a crush on you.”

Kael’s eyes widened slightly. “I knew it. I was just about to tell you. I think she was trying to hit on me just now. Does she know I’m gay?”

Jaina took a sip of her beer. “Nope. I don’t think so.” She was smiling amused.

Kael sighed. “Well, I guess the entire school is soon hearing about it when I turn her down because of that. Not that I care about people knowing.”

“That reminds me that I promised to introduce you to that kaldorei,” Jaina said, mischievously.

Kael ignored the comment. “Could you somehow hint it to her that I’m gay?” Kael asked.

Jaina’s eyes widened a little. “Oh no. No. I could, but I don’t want to.”

“Please. Jaina.”

“No.”

“You said, you’d be my wingman! This is part of the job!” Kael said.

“Sorry, can’t do it. Too busy,” the sorceress said, took a long drink and winked her eye at Kael playfully. “I need to go find Eloraen.”

Kael frowned. “Who?”

“The kaldorei guy!” Jaina said, giggling to herself. She took Arthas’s whiskey and took a swing, then gave the bottle to Kael. “Drink.”

Kael sighed and did as he was told.

Arthas stood up and drew the attention of the other two. “Gotta take a leak,” he muttered and left, carrying the sword with him.

Kael turned to look at Jaina as Arthas was gone. “I was kinda surprised to see him here,” he admitted and started opening his wine bottle.

Jaina smiled a little. “He’s not really a party person, but I managed to persuade him to come.”

“Are you sure…” Kael trailed off. “Never mind.”

“What?” Jaina asked, frowning.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“Fine. Are you sure it was a good idea? I think there’s a higher risk he gets angry about something if he’s drunk,” Kael said.

Jaina narrowed her eyes slightly. “Don’t you think I know that? But I’m looking after him and frankly, he needs this. He’s enough antisocial as he is.”

Kael knew that he had hit a touchy subject and he’d never want to upset Jaina who for some reason was very defensive about Arthas. “Sorry,” he said, averting his eyes. “Of course he should enjoy the party as well.”

Jaina nodded, looking to the direction Arthas had disappeared. “Yeah.” After a moment she continued: “Besides, he’s been in a fight only twice. I don’t know why does everyone think that he’s violent. Anybody could end up in fights.”

Kael hummed in understanding. He didn’t want to say it, but being in a fight twice within two months sounded like a lot to him.

Few seconds passed in silence. Then Kael opened his mouth:

“So, do you have someone special in your mind tonight?” he asked.

A smile returned to Jaina’s face and she turned to meet Kael’s eyes. “No one I’m trying to hit myself. But don’t think even for a second that I’ve forgotten what I promised to you.”

“Jaina…” Kael groaned.

Jaina laughed a little. “We should take shots!” she said and leaned down, pulling Arthas’s plastic bag to her.

“No. I don’t want to drink that much,” Kael said and took a sip of his wine.

Jaina took out a bottle of vodka and two plastic shot glasses. Kael briefly wondered why Arthas hadn’t given him a plastic cup for the whiskey, but let it go.

“Kael’thas, it’s very rude not to drink with a lady,” Jaina said. She opened the bottle and poured the cups full, giving one to the elf. “Drink up.”

Kael groaned. “I don’t want to do shots,” he groaned.

“Drink up. Now!” the girl said, hitting their cups together and downing hers. A beat later Kael followed her example and downed his vodka as well.

The liquid burned Kael’s throat and he started coughing. “Why did I do that?!” he said, grimacing. “Water?”

Jaina grimaced herself and took a big bottle of water from the bag. “Here,” she said, giving it to Kael.

Kael drank some of it. When he put the bottle down, Jaina was shoving another shot to him.

Kael’s eyes widened, then he frowned firmly. “No!”

“Yes!” Jaina said. She looked past Kael and smiled wider. “Tell him, Arthas!”

“Drink it,” the gloomy teenager said without even glancing at Kael. He took the other shot from Jaina and downed it, then sat down on his earlier spot.

Jaina grinned at him happily. “Nice! Now Kael!”

The elf sighed. He was starting to feel the effects of alcohol in his body. Kael took the shot from Jaina and drank the vodka that he had been pressured to drink. He grimaced, shaking his head at the unpleasant taste. “Happy?” he asked from the girl.

“Very,” Jaina answered, looking smug.

“Do you know Rhonin?” Arthas asked, gaining the other two’s attention. “Second year mage student?”

Jaina nodded. “Yeah, I know him. Why?”

Kael shrugged. “I think I know the guy.” Not that he had ever talked to him.

“He and Vereesa. I’m not sure who is hitting who, but people seem to be following the progress of the things really curiously,” Arhas said and drank a little whiskey.

“What?!” Jaina’s eyes lit up and she turned to look towards the main party room.

“I think everybody loves Vereesa, so if it’s Rhonin who made the move, I’m impressed,” Kael said and drank some wine.

“Do you think maybe they’ll start dating?” Jaina asked. “Just like Alleria and Tyralyon? Man, Windrunners like human guys!” she giggled. “Then it’s just Sylvanas.”

Kael didn’t miss how Arthas’s expression turned a little more sour at the mention of her name. He slid his finger across the surface of his sword’s handle.

“Jaina!” A really cute quel’dorei boy said, walking to them. “The third year kaldoreis are here. You were waiting for them, right?”

A mischievous twinkle appeared in the girl’s eyes. “Yes!”

“If this is about what I think-” Kael started his complaining, but Jaina didn’t let him finish.

“Arthas, make sure that Kael drinks.”

“Hey!” Kael said.

“And Kael,” Jaina said, turning to look at him. “Please, keep company to Arthas while I’m taking care of other business.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Arthas said, unhappily.

“Not a babysitter, but nobody should be alone at parties,” Jaina said. She started walking after the elf, then turned to look at Arthas. “It’s okay for me to leave you for a while, right? You don’t mind?”

“Go have fun,” Arthas said. Kael could have almost sworn that he saw a tiny, tiny smile on his lips.

Jaina grinned. “Great!” She disappeared quickly behind a corner.

Kael had been trying to stare Jaina with a look ‘please don’t leave me here with him’, but the girl had ignored it all together. He sighed and turned to look at Arthas who was sitting on the couch across him. His eyes were locked to his sword.

“You can go if you want,” he said, not looking up.

“Nah, I don’t really like big crowds,” Kael said.

“But you don’t wanna be stuck with me,” Arthas stated.

Kael looked at the other, his lips pressed together. No, he didn’t want to be alone with Arthas. He didn’t know what to talk about with him. He didn’t know much about the boy, other than what Jaina had told him when he had been in exchange in Dalaran two years ago and become friends with Jaina. But the things he had heard about Arthas back then didn’t fit the young man he had met in the beginning of the semester. He knew that something had happened, something that had changed Arthas. Even Jaina had confirmed that much, but she refused to tell him more.

Something big had happened to Arthas and Kael had been really curious to find out what it had been. He realized that he could try to pry out some secrets. Maybe Arthas would tell them easier when drunk? Kael at least was quickly getting drunk with the amount that he had already drank. He was pretty thin and he didn’t have much tolerance for alcohol. That was maybe part of the reason why the idea of trying to learn something about Arthas sounded really good.

Kael shrugged. “I’d rather be with Jaina, but I don’t mind getting to know you better,” he said and offered a friendly smile.

Arthas huffed. “Yeah, I’m not good with people.”

“I’ve noticed.” Kael realized too late that the words had left his mouth.

Arthas glared at him. “But I don’t mind. People are annoying.”

Kael understood the hint, but didn’t let it bother him. “Even Jaina?” he asked and took a sip of his wine.

“Jaina is an exception.” Arthas poured a shot of vodka for both of them. Kael took the offered drink and lifted it up a little towards Arthas.

“To Jaina,” he said.

Arthas huffed, but lifted his shot glass a little. “To Jaina.” Both of them drank. 

Kael coughed a little, his face twisted with displeasure. Arthas’s expression was unchanging. The elf drank some water, offering the bottle then to Arthas. “I think you should drink some water as well.”

“I’m good,” Arthas said.

“Whatever you say.”

Kael was seriously starting to feel the effects of alcohol in his body. He could feel his movements being more sluggish and his head dizzy. However, he liked the feeling. He was in a good mood.

“Arthas,” Kael said and the man met his eyes. For a few seconds Kael just studied his face. He had never noticed how handsome he was! His face was always hidden under his hood or behind his hair. Now that Kael got a good, long look at him, he could see that the shapes of his face were beautiful, yet the skin looked pale, almost gray. It looked like he had been sick for a while and it was still draining him.

“What?” Arthas asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

Kael realized that he had been staring at him for a few seconds in silence. He blinked his eyes a few times. “Why do you hide your face?”

“What?”

That hadn’t been the question Kael had been planning on asking. “I mean, you’re good looking. You shouldn’t try to hide.” He blushed a little. His stupid mouth talking before he could stop it. This was why he didn’t want to get drunk. On the other hand he didn’t care.

Arthas gave him a weird look. “I’m not trying to hide,” he answered.

“Yes, you are! Arthas, why are you trying to push people away?” the elf asked.

Arthas frowned, not liking the questions. “Because I don’t need anyone. And no one would want to be with me in any case.”

“If you’d let people even a little closer to you, you might be happier.”

Arthas let out a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah, no.”

“What? You just need a few really close friends who you could tell everything. That could make a huge difference. Jaina is important to you, right?” Kael asked.

Arthas looked at his sword. “Jaina is special.”

“But there could be more people like her. If you’d just let someone even approach you.”

Arthas clenched his teeth and glanced at Kael, annoyed. “What do you want? It’s none of your business.” He took a sip of the vodka, now drinking straight from the bottle.

Kael lifted his palms up. “Nothing. Sorry, you’re right. Not my business.”

Arthas broke to glare, looking away.

Kael drank some of his wine. “Do you wanna try?” he asked, offering the bottle to the other boy.

Arthas shrugged and took the bottle, drinking some. “It’s okay.”

Kael was staring at Arthas. He couldn’t really describe it, but somehow he felt how he had lost his restrains. The human interested him. And wow, he looked nice! If he’d just take off his hoodie… He could have bet that Arthas had good muscles, but he’d like to verify it himself.

Kael looked away, his eyes widening slightly. “ _ What am I thinking? Arthas?! _ ”

He blew out some air and turned his gaze back to the human. “Did you come here because Jaina asked?”

Arthas didn’t even look at him. “Same as you.”

“Why do you-”

“Why would you be just sitting here with me unless you came here to hang out with her? You said it yourself, you don’t like crowds,” Arthas said, turning to look at him.

“I-” Kael started, but shrugged. “Parties are good for networking.”

Arthas huffed. “And how’s that going so far?” he asked, almost mockingly.

“I want to get to know you,” Kael said. The sincerity in his voice surprised the both of them. Arthas frowned sceptically. “You’re my classmate, a good friend of Jaina’s and your father is the mayor of this city. I think there’s plenty of reasons why it’d be good to know you. Besides,” he started and swallowed, “you interest me.”

Arthas frowned. “So you want to get to know me because of my father?”

“No!” Kael said, then groaned. “Of course not. That’s just- it’s an interesting fact. I want to get to know you because I want to know who you are.”

“I don’t do friends,” Arthas said. “It just doesn’t work.”

“Have you tried?” Kael asked.

Arthas clenched his teeth and brushed his fingers over his sword. “Judging by how well I do in any social situation, I don’t need to try to know.”

Kael frowned. He  _ wanted _ to get to know him! He was so interesting. He was keeping so many secrets and Kael felt excited even with the idea of slowly unraveling the mystery around him. What was he hiding? What had happened to him?

He had forgotten himself to stare at his calmly moving fingers. He felt his stomach turn weirdly and he swallowed.

He reached for his wine bottle and took a long drink. He felt confused and giddy. Arthas was kinda hot.

Kael stood up. “I need to go to the bathroom,” he muttered and left. Arthas nodded without lifting his eyes from the sword.

  
Kael covered his growing smile with his hand as he walked. “ _ He’s hot! _ ” he thought in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading and I'm curious to know your thoughts.
> 
> Arthas is hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so yeah I'm still alive.
> 
> I've had this chapter ready for a while but I've been (still am) very nervous about posting it. Let's be honest, this is my first time writing smut and it makes me really self-conscious. Oh god so here we go.

As Kael returned a while later, he sat down next to Arthas on the same couch. Arthas glanced at him and inched a bit further, frowning.

“Arthas,” Kael said, leaning closer to him. “Tell me something about yourself.” His head was pleasantly dizzy and his cheeks felt hot. Something inside of him was encouraging him to get closer to the other boy and he complied.

Arthas met his eyes and now Kael could see that his look wasn’t as sharp as normally. His movements were a bit slow and their coordination a bit off. Kael realized that he was at least just as drunk as he was, maybe more, but he was much better at hiding it.

“You’re drunk,” Kael stated, his smile widening.

“So what?” Arthas snapped, defensively, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing,” Kael said. “I was just worried for a moment that I was the only one.”

Arthas rolled his eyes. His thumb was drawing circles on his sword.

Kael moved his attention to the sword. It was always concealed into the sheat. For carrying a weapon at the campus one needed a special permission. Arthas must have had one, otherwise the sword would have been taken from him ages ago. He wondered what was the reason they allowed it?

“It looks really expensive,” Kael said and tried to touch the sheat. However, before his fingers could make contact with the surface, Arthas had caught him by the wrist.

“Don’t you fucking dare to touch it,” the human said through his teeth, his look icy.

Kael’s eyes had widened. “Sorry,” he said. He placed his free hand on top of Arthas’s and felt shivers go down his spine at the touch. Arthas let go of his wrist, but before he could pull his hand back, Kael had captured it in between of his.

Both of them were staring at their touching hands. Kael’s heart was beating with excitement. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering what it would feel like if those hands, rough from hard training, would touch his body further? If they’d slide through his hair, grab his chin softly and pull him closer?

His eyes travelled to Arthas’s lips.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

He wanted to kiss him. Would it be bad if he did?

Kael was woken from his fantasy as Arthas pulled his hand free. He was looking away, frowning unsure. The elf blinked his eyes for a few times, then kept staring at the other. There was something hypnotizing about Arthas, something that captured all of his attention.

Kael wondered what Arthas would look like smiling? How would his expression change when he was feeling pleasure? What would he sound like when he was moaning?

He really needed to kiss the boy.

“Arthas…” Kael said his name.

The human turned to meet his eyes.

Pushed into action by his desire, Kael leaned forward, taking a hold of Arthas’s shoulder, and he kissed him.

After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss and leaned back enough to properly meet Arthas’s eyes. The human was staring at him with wide, surprised, almost shocked eyes.

“Wh-what-”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Kael said quietly and kissed him again. This time Arthas returned the kiss, unsurely but still.

Arthas broke the kiss, gasping air. He was meeting Kael’s eyes, studying them. It almost looked like he had seen Kael for the first time.

Kael smiled happily and a small giggle left his mouth. He kissed Arthas again, now moving his hand to his neck and inching closer to him. Arthas moved closer as well and wrapped his arms around Kael’s waist. Kael felt his heart beat even more excited and he kissed the other more eagerly. Arthas let the kiss deepen, slowly getting more comfortable with the situation.

After a while they broke the kiss again. Both of them were panting a little as they looked each other in the eyes. The corners of Kael’s mouth turned up into a smile. He moved his other hand to Arthas’s neck as well and brushed it softly with his fingers. He was really excited of what was happening and his drunken mind had stopped asking if it was wise the moment that Arthas had returned the kiss.

Arthas lifted his hand and slowly and carefully combed his fingers through Kael’s hair. Kael felt pleasant shivers run down his spine and he closed his eyes for a second to savour the moment. Then Arthas moved his hand slowly away and placed it on Kael’s thigh. His actions were unsure and he was constantly studying the elf’s reactions.

Kael had noticed this and he wanted to encourage him. He moved so close to Arthas that their legs were pressed against each other and he moved his hands to the zipper of the boy’s hoodie. He looked at Arthas and when he couldn’t see any sign that told him to not do it, he unzipped it.

Arthas was wearing a simple black t-shirt under the hoodie. Kael placed his hands on the other’s chest and sighed delighted as he felt the strong muscles underneath the thin fabric. He took notice how Arthas was slowly drawing circles with his thumb on his thigh. That reminded Kael of the way he caressed his sword that was now laying on the floor next to them. The elf felt tingling in his lower stomach. He wanted Arthas to touch him more. He was growing hungrier.

Their eyes met and both of them leaned forward simultaneously into a deep kiss. Kael had his hands wrapped around Arthas’s neck while Arthas was holding him by the waist.

Kael opened his mouth during the kiss, inviting Arthas’s tongue inside. Carefully at first Arthas explored the insides of his mouth, then their tongues met and they slid them against each other. Kael moaned into the kiss and Arthas tightened his hold on the other, then he moved his other hand to the elf’s neck and pressed their lips even firmer together.

Kael was feeling really good! He was getting more and more excited, feeling hot and eager to get even more. He wanted to grind his body against Arthas’s. He really hoped that Arthas was feeling the same way than he was because he was starting to hope that maybe if everything went well, they might even go to upstairs and-

“Kael, so I found Eloraen and he-” They suddenly heard Jaina’s voice that cut off abruptly. Arthas and Kael broke their kiss immediately, Arthas pushing Kael further from him rather roughly. Both of them were blushing, the human much more than the elf.

Jaina’s look was priceless. She was staring at them, eyes wide as plates and mouth wide open. Her bewildered look turned into a huge smile. “Oh my Light!” She squealed. “I didn’t even think-” She seemed to notice how uncomfortable Arthas looked. “I was never here! Carry on!” she said and dashed away. The boys could hear her excited giggling for a while before even that couldn’t be heard anymore.

Kael turned to look at Arthas who was staring at the floor, trying to hide behind his long hair. “Is everything okay?” Kael asked, leaning a bit closer.

“I... “ Arthas shrugged, staring at his sword on the floor. “Yeah, I guess.”

Kael tilted his head, trying to catch the other’s eyes. “You know there’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

Arthas didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Kael said and lifted his head up by the chin. Now he could see Arthas’s eyes, but he was not meeting his. “We’ll stop if you don’t feel good about it.”

“I…” Arthas started again, but didn’t finish the sentence. He met Kael’s eyes quickly, then started petting his hair.

Kael’s expression turned into a smile. He slid his fingers into the human’s hair. It was much rougher than his, not as healthy or taken care of. After a while Arthas met his eyes again and that’s when Kael knew that it was okay to kiss him again. He did so carefully and Arthas returned it. It didn’t take long until the kiss was as deep as before Jaina had appeared.

At some point Kael climbed to sit into Arthas’s lap, their chests pressed against each other and their kissing continuing. Kael’s heart was beating so fast that he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He was very aware that their crotches too were pressed together. He was also very aware that he was half hard and he could  _ feel _ that so was Arthas. That excited him even more. He was yearning to feel some friction against his dick, so much that he ground his crotch against Arthas slowly, hoping to get some response from the other.

When he felt Arthas’s hips following his movements, he continued the grinding movement. He was growing hornier by the minute.

As he panted softly, pleasure radiating up and down from his throbbing dick, Kael realized that he really wanted Arthas to fuck him.

Kael leaned close to Arthas’s ear, his lips nearly touching it. His hips didn’t stop their movement and neither did Arthas’s. “Do you- Do you wanna go upstairs?” he asked quietly. His heart was beating anxiously as he waited for the answer.

Arthas nodded his head and made an agreeing sound. Happiness filled Kael. He felt even more excited by that and he kissed Arthas eagerly as the other stood up, lifting Kael with him and setting him to stand up on his own.

“We can go to my room,” Kael said quietly, kissed Arthas again and picked up his bottle of wine. He took the human by the hand. Arthas picked up his sword and whiskey and let Kael lead him back to the main room and then out of the club room. Kael didn’t know if anyone saw them or paid attention to them. He was happy at the moment and could only focus on Arthas.

As they started climbing up the stairs, Kael took a swing of his wine. He sighed and offered the bottle to Arthas who accepted it and drank.

Kael wrapped his arms around Arthas's arm, leaning to him. He didn’t know what to say. He was super excited, but also a bit nervous. He had never had sex before, but he really wanted this. He turned to look at Arthas who noticed and turned to meet his eyes. Kael smiled, but Arthas didn’t return it. Maybe he was nervous as well?

A short while later Kael opened the door to his dorm room with his key. As it was open, he took Arthas by the hand again and pulled him into the room after himself, then closed the door. The sound of the music was muted almost completely.

For a second or two they stood there in silence. Kael looked at the other who was now visibly more nervous even if he did a pretty good job hiding it. The elf smiled as he looked at him. He wanted to make him relax and melt his nervousness away.

“Arthas,” Kael said his name quietly before he took a step and pressed their lips together. He took both of the bottles from his hand and placed them on his writing desk. Then he was free to wrap his arms around the human’s waist again and Arthas followed his example after setting his sword down to lean against the desk. They kissed each other with growing passion.

Kael took off Arthas's hoodie, dropping it to the floor. His eyes were scanning the muscles of the arms that were now visible. His hands started studying them as well and Kael leaned down a little, placing a kiss on Arthas’s biceps.

Arthas slid his hands under Kael’s shirt, his fingers travelling along his lower back.

Kael grabbed the hem of Arthas’s t-shirt. He glanced at him, then pulled it up, taking it off as well. Kael bit his lip hungrily as he eyed to other’s chest and abs. Arthas was in good shape. He started brushing his fingers on his chest.

Arthas shivered at the touch and leaned to kiss Kael. Their arms wrapped around each other, they walked to the bed.

Arthas pulled off Kael’s shirt, leaving him bare chested. Without hesitation he leaned forward and started kissing his chest, moving his hands to the elf’s butt cheeks and giving them a squeeze. Kael could only squeeze Arthas’s shoulders in return as he was in no position to kiss him well.

Arthas was exploring his chest. He had started sucking his nipples, giving them soft, experimenting nibbles that made Kael moan. After a while he slid his fingers into Kael’s pants and continued caressing his butt cheeks.

Kael inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Arthas’s touch felt so good that he couldn’t help small moans escaping his mouth. He squeezed Arthas’s shoulders more, encouraging him to go on. Arthas was amazing.

After a moment Arthas gave a few licks to the elf’s collarbones, then straightened his back and the two of them pressed their lips together eagerly. Kael started fumbling with Arthas’s belt buckle, soon pulling down his pants. Arthas followed his example.

Arthas picked up Kael from his thighs, who let out surprised but happy giggles, and lowered him to lie on the bed. He laid down next to him then and they continued kissing, intertwining their legs. They started moving their hips in sync again. Underpants were the only thing they were wearing anymore.

“Kael…” Arthas sighed quietly.

Kael kissed him. “Arthas,” he said dreamily. “I really want this, Arthas. I want you. You’re- I want you.” He kissed him. “ _ You’re so, so hot,”  _ he thought.

Arthas, however, broke the kiss quickly. “I- I’ve never done this before,” he admitted, averting his eyes and blushing a little.

Kael smiled and pecked a kiss on his lips. “It’s okay. Me neither. But I really want to do this with you.”

Arthas met his eyes and answered after a short moment: “I want to as well.”

Arthas’s words and the rhythmic movement of their hips hitting together was getting Kael quickly hard. “Do you have preferences on how you want to do this?”

“I’m top,” Arthas answered instantly.

Kael smiled. “Good. I don’t know if I could be anything but bottom.”

Arthas almost smiled at him as he squeezed his butt and bit his lip.

Kael lowered his gaze to Arthas’s underpants and the bulge in them. He swallowed, feeling hot. “Let me get you ready,” he said and moved his hand on the other’s dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and couldn’t help his smile widening. Arthas was hard. Kael kissed him deeply and started giving him jerks.

Arthas tensed, gasping a breath. He made quiet, soft moaning sounds that Kael thought were cute and really a turn on. Arthas was enjoying it. He maybe didn’t know how to say it, but the elf could see it from his body language. His breathing was shallow and hot. He met Kael’s eyes and kissed him, moaning into their kiss as Kael jerked him over and over again.

Kael broke the kiss and started pulling down the other’s underwear. “These are on the way,” he said and Arthas helped him to get them off. Kael admired the hard cock, wet from the precum, that had been revealed. He swallowed, desire burning inside of him. He couldn’t wait to get it inside him.

Kael was returning to getting Arthas ready when the human reached for his underpants as well and pulled them down. Kael was happy to get rid of the now uncomfortably tight pants. Arthas glanced at him and took a careful hold of his length, slid his hand to the tip of it, then back down, starting to repeat the action.

Kael moaned in pleasure. Arthas’s hand felt so good! He started giving Arthas faster strokes, mirroring his eagerness into his hand’s movements.

They laid next to each other, panting and kissing every now and then. Arthas was biting his lip and his muscles were tense. Kael was moaning at the strokes Arthas gave his penis. He didn’t know how long he could take it before cumming. And judging by the twitching of Arthas’s dick and how hard he was, he was more than ready as well.

Kael kissed the other. “I want you inside of me,” he whispered.

Arthas swallowed and nodded. “I- I should get you prepared, right?”

Kael nodded. He gave Arthas one more slow jerk, then he sat up and leaned over the human, opening his drawer. He took out a bottle of lube. “Use a lot of lube,” he said.

Arthas nodded, sitting up and looked at Kael who laid down again. He frowned. “So, I should just…?”

“Start with one finger, stretch me and put in more fingers when it feels okay,” Kael said. Arthas looked at the lube and Kael hesitantly, so Kael continued: “I can also do it if you feel unsure about it,” he offered.

“No, I’ll do it,” Arthas said, his eyebrows knit together. He opened the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his index and middle finger. He lubed the anus area, then slowly put his index finger inside Kael, earning a pleasured moan. He frowned and started moving it around, then he glanced at the elf. Kael nodded at him and Arthas continued.

Kael’s heart was fluttering quickly inside his chest. He was excited and anxious to get even more of the human inside of him. At the same time he was nervous, hoping that everything would go well and it’d be as amazing as the foreplay had indicated it would be.

Neither of them had spoken in a while. Kael found himself unable to know what to say and he wondered if the human felt the same way.

After a moment Arthas added some lube on his middle finger and put it in as well. “How does it feel?” he asked, frowning.

“It feels good,” Kael said, biting his lip not to moan. “ _ But your dick will feel better, _ ” he thought. It was already really good stimulation, but he was hungry for Arthas’s cock. He reached to wrap his fingers around it again, starting to give it strokes again. He wanted Arthas to stay hard and in his full length. He’d soon get to enjoy it.

Arthas’s cock twitched in response to his strokes. After a little more stretching, Arthas added the third lubed finger. Kael moaned quietly as he was being fingered.

“I could try,” the human said, taking out his fingers.

Kael nodded. He was feeling dizzy from horniness and booze. “I want you to fuck me,” he said.

Arthas lubed himself. He grabbed Kael by the ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Kael had butterflies in his stomach.

Arthas stood up and opened Kael’s legs, eyeing his prepped ass. Kael was laying on his back, breathing fast and shallow as he waited for Arthas to come in. Arthas took a hold of his waist and with one thrust he was inside.

Kael gasped and so did Arthas. It felt fucking good! He buried his nails into the bed sheets.

Arthas pulled back a little, then thrusted his hips again, then again and again, getting deeper into Kael. He was holding Kael’s waist so tightly, pulling his ass to meet his crotch with each thrust, that it might have hurt a little if it wasn’t drowned under the crazy amount of pleasure that Arthas’s cock was giving to the elf.

Arthas’s movements were faster and faster. “Fuck, you feel good,” he panted, quietly.

Kael was moaning, still clinging on the bed sheets. He was biting his lip, not to be any louder as Arthas kept giving him pleasure. He gasped as Arthas hit his spot especially well. “That’s good! Mmmh! That’s so good! That’s the spot!” he said and wrapped his legs around Arthas.

Arthas let go of his waist, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kael’s body, all the while rocking his hips back and forth quickly. Kael wrapped his arms around Arthas as well, kissing his neck, then moaning and arching his head back.

“Ah! Arthas,” he moaned. “Yes. Ah-ah. Yes!”

Arthas hugged him tighter as he thrusted and grunted. He was panting loudly now. He kissed Kael’s neck once, then bit him. He bit him hard, so hard that it hurt, but Kael couldn’t do more than wince, then moan, getting closer and closer to cumming.

“Ah! Arthas! I’m cumming! Ah-ahh! Arthas!” Kael moaned, getting the human only to move his hips harder and making water rise into his eyes. His body was trembling like crazy as he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Kael moaned once more then felt an enormous wave of pleasure and relief as he cummed. He let his muscles finally relax, panting heavily. He noticed how Arthas was shaking, panting and moving his hips almost violently. He felt the human’s cock starting to pulsar, then he felt a warm, flowing feeling inside of him.

Arthas panted, losing his tension and just laid on top of Kael for a moment. Kael hugged and kissed him softly.

“That felt amazing,” Kael said, showering him with kisses. Arthas grunted in agreement, then pulled out of Kael, making him feel suddenly empty. Arthas laid down next to him, still panting heavily. “Your dick felt amazing,” Kael continued, starting to caress Arthas’s chest again.

“That was damn good,” Arthas said, breathily. He closed his eyes, starting to get sleepy. “It felt good...”

Kael smiled happily and kissed his forehead. He pulled a blanket over them and snuggled close to Arthas, feeling how his own eyelids started to feel heavy. He closed his eyes, his body pressed against the other’s.

“That was so good,” he whispered. “You’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Not nearly all of the sex scenes will be this detailed. I just thought that this is their first time so. But yeah, sex is important part of their relationship but the plot is the main thing in this fic, not smut.
> 
> See you someday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are very welcome!
> 
> I had fun with the world building~~
> 
> I really wasn't supposed to start writing this story yet


End file.
